Breadcrumb
Breadcrumb is a male contestant on The Object Mansion. He was the fifth chosen onto Team Lollipop, and is currently in an alliance with Jelly Bean and Hammer. Where Conflicts Begin, Contestants End After all of the contestants have been confirmed, Breadcrumb is the last to show up for the game. When he introduces himself to everyone, Grape comes up to him, and insults him very loudly. After Hammer and Jelly Bean help comfort him by telling off Grape, Hammer kills Grape. This makes Breadcrumb very frightened, and sets his fear of Hammer for the rest of the series. When Jelly Bean tries to calm him down, Breadcrumb states that death is never the answer. Jelly Bean asks him for an alliance with her and Hammer, and Breadcrumb screams loudly, because of his hatred of Hammer. Jelly Bean comforts Breadcrumb in saying that she'll keep him away from Hammer, so Breadcrumb agrees to the alliance. Afterwards, he unknowingly kicks Broccoli, while shouting out, "Pancreas!" Fruity Fun Hammer kicks Grape off of the platform, much to Breadcrumb's annoyance. To comfort him once again, Jelly Bean pushes Hammer off of the platform. This makes Breadcrumb happy, and state that she is his hero. Jelly Bean thanks Breadcrumb, and falls through a trap BC left out for Hammer. Breadcrumb just stares and apologizes at a volume that Jelly Bean can not hear. Later in the challenge, Breadcrumb is ecstatic that he made it to the Final 4 in the challenge. Broccoli kicks him off, so he just barely misses out on being a team captain. He is the fifth chosen onto Lemon Sherbet's team, and he asks LS to choose Jelly Bean, in which she agrees. Then, LS chooses Hammer, much to BC's unhappiness. Later, Lemon Sherbet chooses Grape, and Breadcrumb welcomes him to the team. Grape then kills him by stepping on him. Strawberry then recovers him. Meditating Class Breadcrumb announces that Lemon Sherbet's class is very fun, and Grape is fed up with him, so he steps on BC. Blanket then recovers him, as Breadcrumb happily falls from the sky. Later, Breadcrumb pretends to be a waffle, so Rainbow Road couldn't recognize him. He did this so he could avoid elimination. However, Rainbow Road is able to see through BC's "disguise". Breadcrumb is then revealed to have only one like at elimination, and he states that he will win it next time, hopefully. It was also revealed that BC got one dislike at elimination, though he had no reaction. He also says that "first eliminated always rejoins" is kinda overrated, and mentions Object Universe. Grape's had enough of him, and kills him again. Gallery Breadcrumb New.png Breadcrumb Pose.png Breadcrumb New Pose.png Trivia *Breadcrumb is one of two contestants to join the show after the decision in the beginning. The other was Lightswitch. *Breadcrumb is one of two contestants to be another person's OC, with the other being Toothpaste. *Breadcrumb seems to have the minority opinion about most things, such as his hatred of Hammer, and his like of Grape. *Breadcrumb referenced LucahJin in C1, when he said, "You don't know! Sir? Sir!?" *Breadcrumb is undoubtedly the smallest contestant of the show. **He also has a possibility of being the smallest object in the community. *Breadcrumb is one of only four contestants to be pitched up. The others are Blanket, Cuppy, and Wheely. **Ironically, all four are voiced by theblabbermouth. *Breadcrumb has currently died more than anybody else. **He is also one of only four to die. The others are Grape, Strawberry, and Mouse. Category:The Object Mansion Contestants Category:Males Category:Team Lollipop